Disney World Crusaders: Tart and Ichigo!
by candelight
Summary: Here these two will form a grudging alliance against seriously sick Harry Potter characters, Muppets that are completely warped, an enraged Minnie, fantastic rides, much more…and the making of dreams coming true.


Hi! The Potter part I got from the puppet pals…with some editing on my part. Really hope you like and if you don't, please don't send me a very nasty review…

Well, I know where you live.

Thanks a lot, Miss, You're the Worst writer ever! That really hurt. L

I hope I don't sound too vicious, gentle readers. I hope I don't in anyway offend, but people have been telling me to seriously lighten up a bit.

Chapter One: Beginning of the Insanity

Would the rain ever stop falling?

Tart grumbled unhappily to himself as he sat in some construction zone in…well, someplace.

He'd been sitting there for already quite some time, feeling sorry for himself.

Pie and Kish called him…a worthless crybaby!

Crybaby?! Small?! Him?!

Well, he'd show them! Let everyone else fight for this stupid planet! He never liked it anyway!

Tart sniffled and wiped at his nose for the umpteenth time.

Was…. Someone…there?

A small figure lipped in the cylinder Tart was in. Tart shrank back, suspicious.

Pie and Kish had suspended his gliding and teleportation abilities.

Who WAS tha-

Oh, CRAP!

It was the old hag!

And…she was…

Crying. Tart took a hesitant step forward.

His footsteps rumbled like thunder. Tart froze, and so did Ichigo.

She quickly looked up, wiping at her red eyes.

"Mi-Midget?!"

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!!!!!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So…..they…took your abilities away?"

The two were miserably sitting none too close to each other, staring at the puddles outside ripple from the relentless rain.

Tart had to try hard not to cry again.

"Y-yeah. Not that YOU would care, hag."

To his surprise, Ichigo didn't snap back. Instead, her face took on a…kind sadness.

"Nope, kiddo, you're wrong," she said thickly, reaching for her handkerchief in her pocket.

"I…messed up in the fight against you guys. I gave it my all….but everything coming lately is just too much…. Masaya breaking up with me, fighting you guys, keeping my existence secret, homework, my job, trying to cope with the fact that I'm not HUMAN anymore…."

Tart stared at her, lost for words…(for once.)

Ichigo just stared at her palms, a sad, bitter, mocking smile on her face.

"I'm what's left of the old Ichigo. Or…well….

….maybe I'm all there ever was."

Tart just looked out again in the rain.

"Sometimes…I…especially after being yelled at by Ryou and everyone else….I just….want to….want to…"

"Run away?" offered Tart.

Ichigo turned to him in surprise.

"Exactly! Why? Did you…"

"There's nothing left for me, here," muttered Tart, not looking at Ichigo but staring at his reflection from a nearby puddle. "So…I'm leaving."

"To where?"

Ichigo sounded intrigued.

Tart smiled, feeling pleased with himself now that he had a captive audience.

"You can come with me if you want. It's…."

After three days of traveling, they had arrived into Orlando, Florida.

Disney World.

The two were so busy shrieking about everything in delight that Ichigo just remembered to quietly drag Tart into a st souvenir store, and buy Mickey Mouse ears to firmly tuck over Tart's elfin ears.

"HEY!" complained Tart.

"Sorry mid-err…Tart. You're going to have to wear these so people won't see your-"

But Tart had already run off to exclaim, "CAN I HAVE THIS?! CAN I HAVE THAT?! YOU OWE ME, YOU KNOW, FOR BRINGING YOU HERE!"

Ichigo sighed, already exasperated, and dragged out her purse.

Chapter Two: Wizard Angst

"Why do we haffta BE here, again?" whined Tart as they sat down in the velvety theater seats.

"Oh, shush, Tart. I paid for all your merchandise-we can go to whatever attraction you want later. I love Harry potter, and I don't have many chances to see a LIVE performance!"

Tart grumbled, but decided he might as well stick with it.

People began to applaud…

The curtains parted…..

* * * * *

Not Daniel Radcliff was pacing up and down the stage, looking agitated.

"Angst…angst…angst……"

What? Ichigo glanced at the program. It was hard to see in the dark.

Wasn't this Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone?" 

Nope…today, it was called, Wizard Angst.

Well….this might be interesting. Ichigo leaned back in her chair.

Definitely not Harry Potter and definitely not Daniel Radcliff let out an annoyed grunt.

"Oh, Jiggery pokery! I'm feeling all boyish and full of angst, and I don't know why! I'm going to go take it out on people I like!"

The girly boy dressed up as Ron hurried to the not Daniel Radcliff's side.

"Hello Harry!" he squeaked happily. "What sort of magical tomfoolery are we going to get up to today?"

Harry just glared.

"No tomfoolery today, Weasley. I'm sick of you and your hideous mug!"

Ron turned to the side.

"Why do you have to be so hurtful, Harry?"

"Ronald, do us a favor and stay off your drugs."

"You can't tell me what to do! Harry, did you take your medicine this morning?"

"…..maybe."

"Oh, Harry, why so harsh?"

"Yeah, Harry, what's your deal?"

A dude wearing a brown wig trotted up to them.

Not Harry and definitely not Daniel Radcliff glared at them both.

"My parents are dead, my life sucks, I can't hold down a bloody girlfriend or boyfriend, I'm surrounded by bloody-^%$% all day-"

"Um, Tart?" squeaked Ichigo, pulling on Tart's sleeve. "Never mind. I think we should seriously get out of here."

Tart was now leaning forwards in his seat with bright eyes and a toothy grin.

"Nope! You said it yourself! 'Here we are and here we stay!' Besides, I like this now."

"Uh….."

"But what about magic, Harry?"

"I don't care about your stupid-" Not Harry and not Daniel Radcliff puffed out his chest.

"I'm GIVING UP MAGIC."

"But Harry-you can't possibly mean-"

"I mean everything I say, Ronald." Harry said slowly in a deep, low voice.

"Because I'm,

Harry

Potter."

"But who's going to fight you know who, Harry?"

"It's all up to you, now Ron."

"M-m-m-me?!"

Actually, was Ron being played by a girl?

Nope…..he actually was a guy. Ichigo was impressed.

"That's right, Ron-go out and get them!

So saying, not Harry Potter and not Daniel Radcliff shoved Ron onto another stage.

There was a wizard in an ugly black outfit that had what looked like dog hair all over it. Ron was shoved right in front of the dark wizard, shivering and stammering.

"BOO!" cried Voldemort.

Ron let out a terrific scream and bolted, leaving a very satisfied looking Voldy.

"Yeah….that's right…you better run…"

Ron was cowering into Hermione's robe, who was patting him on the head and saying things like, "There, there, Ronald….you fought like a hero…"

"D-Do you think i-it's possible H-Harry's full of an-angst?"

Definitely not Harry Potter and definitely not Daniel Radcliff was busy slamming his head into the wall, each time muttering "Angst…angst….angst…." with each hit.

Ron's face brightened.

"Harry! Come here! I'll give you a niccceeee big hug and make you feel better!"

Harry slowly turned around. Ron was advancing…..

"No. No, Ron. Get away. I hate you-I- OWWWWWW!"

The two quickly turned their heads away from each other and began slapping at each other for as long as they could.

What looked like two people dressed in one robe hurried to the boys, alongside a hook nosed man.

"Egad! What sort of foul things are you doing?"

"Harry hit me!" whined Ron.

"Ron invaded my personal bubble!"

"If Mister Longbottom hadn't come to inform me of this…..five hundred THOUSAND points from Gryffindor."

The four rushed up to Snape and began the whole slapping thing again.

"Expecto Patronum!" The four did their weird, slapping motions, and then ran away, giggling.

Snape muttered something that had Ichigo clap her hands over Tart's ears for a minute.

"HEY!"

"You'll thank me when you're older." Muttered Ichigo darkly.

The three were staring at Neville, who looked seriously abashed.

"Going to tattle, huh? Well, why don't you come and fight like a man!"

"My grandmother forbids me from such activities!" exclaimed Neville.

Harry scowled.

"Well, your grandmother is a blast ended skank." 

Neville gasped.

"Oh…he doesn't mean it, Neville!"

"I mean everything I say, Granger.

Because,

I'm

Harry

Potter." 

Neville gasped.

"I-err-please-"

"I can't let you do this, Neville," said Ron squeakily.

"Go. Go, Neville Longbottom-leave Hogwarts and never return."

Neville turned scarlet, gasped, nearly wet himself-then fainted.

Hermione sighed.

"Swish and flicker, Harry-did you have to say that? Surely you don't mean that."

"BY *&&^%$#$%^$%* GOSH, YOU (*&^%$^%^&&%*$% MUGGLE BORN! I-"

Harry smiled wickedly.

"Mean everything I say.

Because

I'm 

Harry-

Potter."

"Please, mercy on me, Harry Potter-"

"God ^ %#$#%$^#$*^$*^&*&(*)*)(!!!!! YOU PIECE OF &*&%$%$ *^^%$!"

The crowd had gone very quiet.

"THAT'S 'MISTER HARRY POTTER TO YOU!"

"Now, boys… What's all the ruckus?"

Humming and skipping, Dumbledore-or at least Ichigo though the man with the long beard and ugly bathrobe WAS Dumbledore-merrily skipped up to them.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Ah? What? Oh, yes…that's me."

"Professor, you're obscenely old and twisted, aren't you?"

Ichigo gasped, and I can't say I blame her. This had gone on enough.

"Why, yes-I suppose I am."

"Good. Now-"

Ichigo stood up.

"Um….let's go, Tart, squeaked Ichigo, pulling him out of his seat and to the isles.

"Aw," grumbled Tart miserably.

But he allowed Ichigo to pull him out into the bustling crowds that were outside the theater.

Chapter Three

Jim Henson studios.

"Wheeeee!" cheered Tart, leaping off the bike to gaze happily at the large building up ahead.

"Jim Henson studios! This is where they make all the Muppets and everything!"

Ichigo smiled, carefully parked the cycle, and squinted at the building, pulling her visor down more to protect her eyes from blinding sunlight.

"It certainly is a lot bigger in person." Suddenly Ichigo got an evil smile on her face.

Payback time

"Why Tart, you asked to come here, of all places, for your turn. Why, I thought for the Muppets were for babies."

Tart turned as red as a tomato.

"I'M NOT A BABY! I JUST LIKE THE…ER, DEMOGRAPHICS THAT THEY DO! AND THEY DON'T JUST HAVE MUPPETS, HERE EITHER! THERE'S TELETUBBIES, AND MISTER ROGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD-"

Tart turned quite red.

Oooppps.

Ichigo just closed her eyes and laughed, mussing up Tart's brown hair with her hand.

"Come on, Tar-tar, I'm only teasing."

Tart blinked. She better be!

Ichigo pointed at the entrance.

"Let's go. It looks like they're opening.

Grumbling, tart nonetheless followed. Set of

Mister Roger's neighborhood…well, that certainly brought back memories of happier times.

He had a way of saying things reassuringly, and he wasn't the least bit intimidating or scary. The puppets…and the entire set of make believe characters…not to mention the trolley, of course-well, they were kind of adorable.

As the tour guide blabbed and blabbed, and people had to resist the urge to ask when a robot would be taking over her job, Ichigo couldn't but smile as she saw Tart's eyes shining like a kid's at Christmas.

The two meandered away from the set to a green, green looking plain where all the fakey looking flowers were.

Tart blinked. There was a weird sun in the sky that for some reason, had a cute baby

Ichigo ridgened.

Oh, no.

OH BLOODY NO!"  
Well, it could've been worse. Visions of purple dinosaurs flashed around Ichigo's head.

"Brrrrrrrrrr…" Ichigo shuddered. Tart turned.

"What's up?"

"Er…nothing."

Ichigo squinted again. "Hey, what do you suppose happened to the tubbies when they were older?"

"An excellent question, miss."

The two jumped. A man wearing a set uniform strode up to them, holding a clipboard.

Ichigo hurried to see that Tart's ears were still safely folded under his Mickey Mouse hat. Good.

Now, if her own cat ears would stay down….

"Oh! Um, hello-we-well, I was just wondering….what exactly did happen to them?"

"Good question, miss." The man solemnly held out a crushed looking red purse.

The two stared at it, completely nonplussed.

"Er…dude, what exactly-"

"This, young man, was Tinky-Winky's. You know he used to carry a purse, right?"

Tart dumbly nodded.

"Want to know why?"

Tart nodded again.

"Well, you see, Tinky Winky was named by the diapering agency he used to end up as mascot-I mean, come on-what kind of godless parents would name a child purposely to-well, I digress. Tinky Winky was quite rich. But, he was addicted to gambling, so he lost all he had. Now, he fishes for spare change on the streets of New Orleans."

Ichigo's mouth dropped open. Tart's eyes widened.

"Tell me more!" he demanded eagerly.

"Well….very well, then. You see, lala was sent to Dictator school, because she was al ways bouncing that ridiculously huge ball. Anyway-" The man held out a picture of lala.

Lala was no longer quite so adorable. She now wore a pirate patch over her left eye, was tattooed by skulls and daggers everywhere on her body, and now wore a very sinister smile with a toothpick in her mouth and brown and, well, missing teeth.

"She and her fleet seized the East Coast," said the man sadly, shaking his head.

An awkward silence fell. Tart, obviously not noticing, asked eagerly, "Well? What about Dipsy? You know, the green one with the hideous hat?"

"Dipsy? Oh, him. He asked Lala if she actually expected him to cooperate with her. Well, Lala told him she didn't expect anything from him expect for him to die and for it to be a cheap funeral."

Ichigo's mouth went very dry.

"…Okay, I'll bite. How did Po meet her untimely demise?"

"Oh, that. Well, you know her scooter? Well, she was riding it one day….in the streets.

And….she rode into a city bus. That alone might not have killed her, but Lala was laughing as she drove, so I can only assume-"

Ichigo seized Tart's hand and pulled him away. The man cheerily waved.

"Abayo! So long. Hope to see you next tour!"

"You know, I can remember these characters being a lot nicer," commented Ichigo.

They were in Sesame Street, now. Oscar the grouch looked like a green sock stuffed with milkweed floss that kept swearing at the top of his lungs.

Frightened children kept sprinting away as he yelled.

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT; GET OFF MY FREAKIN' PROPERTY, YOU LOUSY CAT LICKERS!"

Ichigo looked around.

"Where's Grover?"

An adorable purplish puppet was shrieking and writhing as two exasperated looking MD's put him in a headlock, and began to tug him to the ambulance.

"NO! IT'S A MINOR INJURY-I'M NOT CRAZY-I'M SUPERGROVER! NO-NO-"

Grover broke off.

"Ha ha, ha ha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

As the car speed away, the two were silent.

"Okay…."

Chapter Four-a very short chapter

"Oooh! This is where they filmed Lord of the Rings!" Ichigo jumped with excitement and clapped her hands.

(Just a little shout out: Has anyone seen that movie? I've heard it's quite good.)

Tart rolled his eyes. "So, what? Didn't they film that in New Zealand, anyway?"

Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Same diff for me. Ooh, I hear they're working on a sequel to the series-Frodo and Saurmon come back!"

(I THINK those are their names. I've only seen signets of the movie….I don't even know EXACTLY how it ends.)

Saurmon had gotten himself a hideous, dark, nightmarish, twisted form. He and Frodo seemed to be arguing.

A fellow Ryou/Bakura fan gave me this idea:

"Come ON! Twenty Bucks for the one ring!"

Frodo rolled his eyes.

"Um….how about….NO?"

"Oh, well, guess you can't-HEY, LOOK OVER THERE!" Saurmon pointed frantically beyond Frodo. Frodo spun around.

"What?!"

"YOINK!"

Saurmon snatched the ring, cackled, and sped off to Mordor. ( I THINK, judging by my source, is where the ring was made and the battle was made for it."

Frodo sighed.

"Guess I'll just have to go back to career counseling."

Chapter Five:

Never, ever, ever, ever, ever make a girl mouse angry.

The two had come back to morning to…Magic Kingdom. Kids were dashing and screaming as they ran to their favorite characters.

The two hardly knew where to look first.

"WOW! It's Aladdin and Jasmine!"

"It's Genie!"

"It's Mickey!"

"Minnie!"

"Oh…Donald, Goofy, and the seven dwarves….that's Snow White over there-"

"Where's Iago?!" demanded Tart impatiently.

Ichigo blinked.

"WHO?"

"You know- Iago! The red parrot that's with Jafar!"

Oh….Ichigo bit her lip to hide a smile.

Of course Tart would like the loudmouthed character that enjoyed arguing.

"Um….I think well have to go to the VILLAIN themed parts of Disneyland, Tart."

"Iago's not a villain!"

Was Iago a villain? Hmm…you had to think about that one for a minute.

"Tart, why don't you let me take a picture with you and one of the characters? But be sure to keep your-"

"Mickey Mouse hat on. Yeah, yeah." Tart very timidly moved to-or more like squinched himself bit by tiniest bit closer to Donald, who gave him a cheery wave and hug.

"Awwwwwww! Just hold that pose!"

Ichigo frantically fished out her camera.

And Tart actually didn't make a hideous face.

Maybe she was making progress with him after all.

While Ichigo hugged Bianca and Bernard-odd, a cat hugging mice-Tart now very eagerly ran from one smiling character to another, with a huge, toothy grin. He finaaly stopped at Minnie.

"Um….okay. let's just make one thing clear. You're weird. Almost as weird as daisy. You were just created to look good beside Mickey, who's MY real hero. Why does he always have to save you?"

As a matter of fact, Tart, I happen to like Minnie.

"And, another thing. You dress funny. What's with your clothes? And the fact that you could fit a trash can in those gloved hands of yours. That's kind of creepy. And-"

Minnie just kept smiling. Of course, her mask was always cheery.

But whoever says those guys at Disney AREN'T the real characters-they're liars, folks, liars! (Sniffs and sobs pathetically.)

Then, Minnie leapt at Tart, her hands writhing as she continued to smile kind of creepily, though it looked like, as Mickey, Donald and Goofy raced to hold her back-that she would like nothing more then to wrap her "Weird, huge fingers" around Tart's throat.

Out of sheer embarrassment, Ichigo's ears popped up. She turned scarlet.

Oh, no.

Please, please let people think these were Cheshire cat ears she'd bought from a shop!

Luckily, to Ichigo's relief, no one even glanced at her as she firmly tugged Tart back. They were too busy staring at Minnie with bright interest. Some snapped pictures.

"Mommy, why is the girl mouse being held back by the boy mouse, duck, and dog?"

"well, dear…..there's a fine line between being charming…and wanting to throttle someone."

"…..oh."

"Erm, Tart," muttered Ichigo, who was looking at Minnie with a "Yeah, So what? Bring it on." Face.,

"Tart….it's my turn to decide where we go next.

"Kay." Tart turned to glower at Minnie.

Ohhhh, poor Tart. You're going to regret THIS one.

Chapter Six

It's a terrible, terrible world after all

As you may already be aware, there is an extremely popular, extremely…..pink ride known as It's a Small World after All with singing puppets by boat ride.

Did you know? Some people like to rub at the old statues that were created when Walt Disney World initially opened the amusement park- people believe if they touch them, it is a sign for good luck- so they touch them so much, they're shiny from their original brass in corrosion.

Well, people ALSO believe it good luck to throw change into the water of that…that ride. It's actually kind of cute. J

The change heaps go EVERYWHERE.

I'm not kidding.

EVERWHERE.

It was all Tart could look at in the water as Ichigo tried to force him into the bot. People were gawking as people impatiently waited to get on board, too.

"NO! NOOOOOOO! I'VE HEARD ABOUT THIS RIDE-IT'S PINK EVERWHERE!

PINKKKKKKK!"

"Will you-" mrrmth-get ON?!"

"NO!~ Never. NEVER!!!!!"

But Ichigo dragged him on the pink ship as it began to sail away.

Tart's screams could be heard over the singing and dancing puppets.

It's a world of hopes, a it's a world of fears.

It's a world of joy and a world of tears.

From the sun in the sky, to what stands tall-

It's a small world after all!

It's a small world after all….

It's a small world after all…..

It's a small world after all…

"Let me off! Let me off!"

"Tart-just-hold still! We have the dutch puppets to see next, then the Japanese, then theEsquimo, then the Hispanic, and the African –"

"AUUUUGHHHHHGGHGHGHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tart frantically struggled to get away-

SPLASH!

And Tart landed in the dark water.

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror.

"TART, hang on!"

SPLASH!

People spun around wildly from viewing the ride at the splash-boys quite happy to have a distraction-and gasped.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

Ichigo opened her eyes in the grimy water to find Tart thrashing-of course; he couldn't swim!

Hang on, Tart….just hang on…

Ichigo swam to him, wrapped an arm around his waist, and, the two both spluttering and gagging, Ichigo heaved them back onto the boat just as the ride ended, coming back once again to the sunlight.

"Um….Daddy, I thought you said you didn't get wet on this ride!"

People were applauding. As Ichigo helped out a shaking Tart, she managed to splutter, "Are you going to be okay?"

Tart coughed. Someone rushed forward and very kindly handed them an unopened bottle of water. Ichigo gave them a smile in thanks, and helped Tart glug it down.

"You going to be okay?" asked Ichigo, a little more gently this time."

"Y-yeah."

Then, Ichigo's eyes widened in horror.

HIS MICKEY MOUSE EARS HAD FALLEN OFF!

And everyone had noticed.

"What the-ooh, look Ryan, Jacques-what's with that kid's ears?"

I-I dunno. He could be a character or something."

"That would be state of the art

It's one of the speci"H-hey.." tart looked frantically around. W-where… was Ichigo?! People were starting to advance…

"Wow, if I didn't know better…I'd say he was one of those-"

"HELLO, WALT DISNEY WORLD!"

A slim figure in pink was smiling down at them all.

Tart's easier became easier.

Ichigo.

That moment was of tenderness was soon over.(It's Tart we're talking about, people.) He scowled.

"ABOUT TIME, TOO!"

People gasped, turning around dizzily to see what the other was looking at.

"Oh, my living…it's….

"All…the way here?"

"It can't be…."

"MEW ICHIGO!"

Ichigo had just narrowed her eyes at Tart's remark. Talk about gratitude!

"Erm…right," she said, squinting as hundreds of cameras-disposable, digital, that phone time of camera-began flashing madly in her direction.

With an elegant flip and leap, she managed to end up exactly beside Tart.

"Erm…this is my..Uh…sidekick. Little Big mouth."

Tart's eyes nearly burst with indignation.

"Little Big Mouth?!"

Ichigo hurriedly swept Tart up in her arms.

"Got to go. Uh….brush your teeth, eat your vegetables…stand up straight-well, see ya!"

And then Ichigo had to run for her life as a horde of people more interested in her then the ride began to pursue her.

Disneyworld was closing. People were sleepily walking home carrying their children and muttering sleepily to themselves. Ichigo, after three hours of running, finally found a deserted place again to transform back. Now, she had bought Tart a new hat-this one a Peter Pan feather hat, and now Tart was on her shoulders as they slowly walked back to Silver Springs Resort where they were staying.

Tart sleepily buried his head in Ichigo's shoulder.

"Um…hey…old ha-er, Ichigo."

"Hmm?" Ichigo was almost to the resort. She hurried now, looking forward to when she could take a nice, long, hot shower, then cool off in front of a fan with some cold juice on a huge, soft bed in front of a digital TV.

That sounded great.

"We've…been at Disney for a few days. And…a bunch of other places too. What…should we do tomorrow?"

Ichigo thought for a few moments.

"Well, we'll wake up early…have Mickey Mouse head shaped pancakes…then, we'll sit by the pool to get some rest, then, we'll take a break, and then a snooze, then a time out before lunch…which pasta at Café Donald sounds good…then, a nap, a quick break, rest, dinner, then, we buy more souvenirs at the hotel shop, then, we st onto of the roof and watch fireworks go off like crazy, then we eat dinner and have a desset and then, sleep." Ichigo's mind twitched with anticipation.

"Those are good plans."

Tart just laughed. He WAS getting a little tired.

"Uh…about today…I, er, well…you see…"

Ichigo sighed in annoyance.

"Wait. Lemmee guess. I shouldn't have interfered because you had it all under control?"

"Well, yeah…" A tiny grin graced Tart's features. "But, well, I…ugh…."

He sounded like he was choking.

"…thanks."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, but she smiled.

"Thanks, Tart."

"Don't get used to it," he warned.

"Whatever." The two were up the stairs now, traveling to the third floor where their room was.

Tart's eyes had struggled top stay open, but they had failed miserably. Flickering feebly, he soon sank into untroubled dreams.

Ichigo laughed, set him on his bed, and went to do just what she had dreamed of doing while she was walking. S

After she flicked off the TV, she stared at the ceiling.

If she was ever going to go back to Disney world, tart would be the first person she would ask to accompany her.

Ichigo sighed, contented, and turned her face into the pillows, to dream about tomorrow.

Chapter Seven (I had four good names for this)

The Parade

It's off to Europe we go!

The legend of the Cinderella suite and clock tower

It's a Magical World

"COGRATULATIONS!!"

What? Tart and Ichigo turned around.

The two had spent a relaxing day yesterday at the hotel. Now, they were back at the park, to do some more shopping. Tart had just been wondering if he should buy the T shirt of Pirates of the Caribbean (I've heard that's a really great movie, and they're working on the new one: Dead Men tell no Tales) or if he should just get both.

A beaming Disney employee magnificently swept a pair of silver Mickey Mouse ears onto the bewildered two, the word, Grand Winners emboldened with blue ink.

"What…?"

"You've won the annual Walt Disney sweepstakes! You've heard about it, I suppose?"

For a minute, the two were silent.

Then, they gasped!

THE SUMMER OF A THOUSAND DREAMS?! Winners of THAT sweepstakes got…well….

Later…

"Wave to the people, tart. Just wave to the people."

Disney employees pick families or people at random for the daily winners, and the prize is that they let them stay at Cinderella's suite-Walt Disney's himself-the grand of the grand…and were grand marshals of the daily parade held there.

Plus, 10,000 spending bucks didn't hurt.

Crowds of people waved, shrieked, shouted…fireworks burst over their heads as the silver car drove through the streets, the mew and alien smiling and cheering and whatnot.

"I don't believe it," whispered Tart, staring at his shaking fingers.

"Ichigo…this was what I always wanted."

Ichigo turned to him and smiled.

"We're at Disney World, Tart. Don't act so surprised.

This is the place where-"

"-dreams come true. I know."

A huge smile bloomed on Tart's face.

"I know.

Believe me, I know."

Ichigo shrieked in delight from the grand suite.

"Oh, WOW, there's a free ballroom gown for me! Oh my-it's a really nice one too-Tart, did you-?"

Tart was not really interested: He was still frowning as he searched.

It is a legend, in WDW, that there is a glass slipper used as a knob on one of the elegant drawers that Walt Disney himself crafted when the production that came shortly after his first-Snow White-Cinderella came out as a hit.

It's just a legend, but supposedly, if you clench it at exactly three minutes till midnight, children touching it become adults and adults touching it become children for those three minutes….after the clock finished chiming….

Tart wiped at his sleepy eyes.

It was 11:57 right now! And….

There was the slipper.

Tart, feeling extremely proud of himself, waddled across the room. (He had to waddle, because the outfit Disney had given HIM was extremely huge-obviously meant for a bigger boy, but who cared?)

Tart's small fingers closed around the cold glass…

"Tart? Hey…Tart?"

Ichigo peeped in, wearing her creamy white ballroom gown…

And nearly fell down in a dead faint.

That was Tart, alright.

But…..yet, it WASN'T Tart.

Tart was never that tall…and his hair wasn't long anymore. The princely outfit was now…a perfect fit.

And there was the smallest fact that Tart was now drop dead handsome. His hazel hair went perfectly with his scarlet attire…and his face looked a little like Kish's, except angled slightly differently.

"T-Tart…?"

Tart had been busy staring at his large hands and torso for the past few seconds.

He was a child in a grownup's body.

Except…

After turning from the mirror, he saw a drop dead beautiful red head staring at him.

Wait…

When would he have ever noticed if Ichigo was pretty or not? To him, she was always just an old-

Oh, no! He wasn't blushing, was he?! Tart spun around to face he mirror again.

CRAP!

HE WAS BLUSHING!

Ichigo seemed beside herself with bemusement. "S-so…the legend is true, then?"

"Yes." Tart's voice was a great deal richer and elegant. Ichigo flushed red.

Tart quietly took three steps towards her. Ichigo took three tiny steps backward.

Wow…

Was this how that dummy Kish felt whenever he had looked at Ichigo?

Tart felt a certain…burning insistence. He obeyed it immediately.

And leaned towards Ichigo and captured her lips in a passionate kiss as the clock below began to chime.

RING!

RING!

RING!

RING!

Ah...only a few seconds. No matter. Ichigo flushed and ever so shyly returned the kiss, leaning up more on her slippers.

RING!

RING!

RING!

RING!

Tart began to glow. He deepened the kiss…for one more second..

RING!

RING!

RING!

RING!

In a flurry of silver dust and sparks….

Tart, small once again, turned crimson red. He glared up at a blushing Ichigo.

"If you DARE tell anyone I did that-"

"No. No way," said Ichigo, holding up her hands fervently. "I promise."

The two were watching the remaining fireworks rocket themselves into the sky. Soon, the dust cleared, and the night was filled with brilliant stars.

"Ichigo?"  
"Yeah?"

Tart turned to look at her. "Where are we going next?"

A wicked smile encased Ichigo's lips. "Euro Disney," she said happily, looking at the stars again and thinking of that famous song from Pinocchio.

"and then, anywhere our road takes us."

Tart beamed.

The two were quiet for a while, deciding to go back to the penthouse apartment.

"Tart?"

"Yeah?"

Ichigo smiled.

"It's a magical world."

End!

Yay! I really hope you like. The romance WAS totally bizarre and I can NEVER see it exactly happen….but I wanted to try and see what happens! Please message and review! Adieu!


End file.
